Many smartphones, feature phones, tablets, digital cameras, and similar devices are equipped with a global positioning system (GPS) or other location sensing receivers, accelerometers, or digital compasses. Such components may sense the location and/or orientation of the devices in which they are installed. Such devices may also be equipped with cameras that can record coordinated video and audio information. The video and audio data may be tagged with location and orientation information provided by a location sensing component.